Bronze Medallion
by EmberSickle
Summary: It's the end of World War One, and things in the american military base are just winding down. But for Flight Aviation Engineer Hange/Hanji Zoe things are about to heat up when she crosses Colonel of the military Levi Ackerman. This fic inspired by Drinkyourfuckingmilk on tumblr! A Levihan oneshot!


**AN: Hey guys! I just revised a few minor things to improve the story. This Levihan AU one-shot takes place after world war one. It was inspired by the art of the lovely Sophie, also known as Drinkyourfuckingmilk on tumblr! She also illustrated the beautiful cover image of this fanfic! Julystorms was another huge inspiration she's an amazing Levihan writer! You should check both of their tumblr accounts... and pretty please with a cherry on top review!**

* * *

It had been a while since the iron fist of war clutched the world. June 28th, 1919, Germany and the other central powers had surrendered and agreed to sign the treaty of Versailles leading to the long awaited conclusion of World War 1. A couple months had past since then and the endless parties seemed to be dying down as things in the country began to feel normal again.

Aviation Engineer Hange Zoe sat at her desk with a sullen look on her face as she studied the smoke that curled from the butt of her cigarette and dissolved into the nearby air. This office atmosphere made the young engineer drowsy. How could she possibly stay awake when there was nothing here to poke at her burning curiosity. This feeling of boredom had been accompanying her everyday at work since the war ended. She reached into her over coat pocket and pulled out a bronze medallion she had earned back in 1914, her first one. Putting out the cigarette, the engineer rubbed the medallion between her thumb and index finger thinking it might grant her wish of some entertainment. A few minutes passed and nothing happened…

"Damn!" She cursed, opening a desk drawer and tossing the medallion inside. Although she knew how far fetched it was that a meager piece of metal would grant her wishes, she thought it might be helpful to at least try. She let out a brief sigh of defeat as she kicked her legs up on the desk. Since then end of the war she had no one to come home to, no one to annoy, nothing to experiment on. It was a colossal bore.

On the other side of the military base in the higher ups part of camp Four Star General Erwin Smith and Colonel Levi Ackerman faced the same problem. The two men sat at their desks in utter silence. Put very simply… it was getting awkward.

Erwin coughed. "Ackerman, why don't you run these progress reports down to the engineer and survey sector?"

"The hell?" A cold breeze chilled the room. "I'm a colonel of the military. Go get one of your damn toadies to do it for you."

"Just do it…" The blonde man sighed taking the papers from his desk drawer and throwing the stack on Levi's desk.

He stood frustratedly and strode to Erwin's desk to retrieve the paperwork. Just as Erwin was about to say something Levi interrupted him. "I know. That's an order."

The colonel turned and began walking towards the door. "Don't do have too much fun." Erwin said sarcastically.

"Tch." Was Levi's only response as he stepped into the warm August sun.

Hange was now desperately trying to occupy herself with anything she could find. She was now lying on the floor behind her desk trying to see how many pencils the bridge of her nose would balance. Her hypothesis was 'if she had a longer flatter nose then more pencils would be able to balance on her face. What was this accomplishing? Absolutely nothing. But it was entertaining her idol hands.

Just as she was putting the seventh pencil on her face the outside door swung open. The engineer jumped at the noise and hit the back of her head on the wood floor. "Owww…." She whimpered.

"Oi, is anybody here?" A masculine voice called. He slammed the door shut causing the window shades to make a fait tapping sound against the glass.

Hange was still rubbing the back of her head when she opened her eyes to see a figure looming over her, the engineer quickly adjusted her glasses. "Lieutenant Colonel." Her eyes widened before she scrambled to stand up and gave him a distasteful salute.

He paused for a brief moment and removed his military cap. "It's Colonel now. And I just came to drop off some files from General Smith." He pulled the papers out of his uniform jacket. "He wants them filled out and back on his desk by 1700 hours. Don't be late." Levi tossed the heavy stack on her desk.

"By 5:00? You're kidding right?" She grimaced nervously.

He turned to look at her. "You should be grateful for this paperwork instead of getting court-martialed for slacking on the job." He replied.

His intimidation only encouraged her more. "And why would you bother." She playfully tested. "Issuing a court martial takes extra paperwork and that is a real pain the ass. Do you really want the extra hassle?"

"Just get back to work."

Hange sat down in her chair and swung her legs around to rest on the top of her desk. Her large brown overcoat hung down to the floor exposing her long legs. Levi noted the richness of her thighs before she spoke once more. "The names Hange Zoe, I'm the head aviation engineer. I design and run tests on all of the flight equipment."

Levi looked down at her. "I don't recall asking for your life's story."

She ignored his comment and continued prying. "And what about you, what do _you_ do…_Colonel?" _Her gaze piercing his eyes.

"My answer won't help you get your papers done. So quit your damn prying." He answered. "Now excuse me." He nodded slightly and turned to the door. As Levi exited the office his mind kept tracing back to the deep brown gaze that he received from the engineer. It was almost as if she was performing an experiment on him in her mind… just by staring at him. For the first time in years, even after seeing all the blood and gore of battle he was truly grossed out. He needed a shower.

Once he left Hange flew open the desk drawer and ripped out her bronze medallion. Her eyes looked at it intently. "Ah… I guess you really are lucky! Thanks!" She kissed the medallion and put it back in her coat pocket.

4:53 Hange's pen raced across surface of the papers as she desperately tried to finish. The engineer had intended to start earlier but she only got distracted by other things like the fine woodwork of the door and how pristinely clean that colonel was when he came earlier. She had just started working about five minutes ago and barely put a dent in the large stack of papers. If anything she was the worst procrastinator when it came to anything that didn't involve her experiments. And it was getting the best of her now.

She looked back up at the clock. "Oh good it's only 4:55. I have time if I hurry." She began signing furiously.

The engineer was in awe of her finished paperwork. She held it up in the air. "Yes done. And it's only-" glancing at the clock. "….5:32…. Shit." She squeaked.

After creating a blazing hell fire in her path to turn in the papers the engineer now found herself out of breath and in the office of General Erwin Smith and Colonel Levi Ackerman.

She stood before Erwin's desk. "I…. h-have…the papers…. sir…" She heaved.

"You look awful." Levi commented from his desk.

"Thanks." Her voice cracked as she feebly pushed the papers on the General's desk.

He looked up calmly. "Were you informed of the time I wanted these papers finished and turned in? "

"Y-Yes sir."

"And you do realize it's 5:45 now?" His eyebrow raised.

"Yes sir."

The man took in a long sigh. "Well I hope you are aware of the behavior you've shown, especially in front of a commanding officer is unacceptable."

Levi let out an obnoxious cough drawing Erwin and Hange's attention. Erwin corrected himself. "Two commanding officers." He looked back at Hange. "You do have an excellent discipline report from your comrades so I'll let it slide this time."

Levi about choked on the tea he was drinking. "What…"

Hange's face lit up. "Thank your sir."

"Now go back to your post, I'm not going to say it again." Erwin barked.

Hange gave a simple salute and left the office. Once the door shut Levi began his verbal assault. "You dumbass. Why didn't you reprimand her or at least issue her a warning? Something!"

Eriwn's eyebrow twitched. "Relax and stop acting like there's a stick up your ass. It was one mistake… Just one. It's not like she killed somebody."

"All I'm saying is when I was a mere soldier messing up was equivalent to killing somebody." Levi argued with an expressionless face.

"Yeah good to know." The general chuckled and started some paperwork.

Levi gave one of his infamous angry glares before leaving the room. "I need a shower." He mumbled before grabbing a towel and stepping outside.

The clock read 7:30. "Uhhhhh… I haven't had a bath in six days." Hange chuckled and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose with a pencil. "And I'm finished with work so… I'll go work on some equipment instead."

The night was beautiful, the stars even more so. But Hange paid no mind to them because she was much more eluded by the task at hand as she oiled down the gears of a fighter plane. With a blazing cigarette dangling between her tongue she skillfully wiped down every accessible inch of the buffed steel. The work was so intoxicating that she failed to notice a certain colonel standing behind her.

"Zoe. Good god you smell like shit." Levi commented his eyes half lidded.

She turned around to face him, her glasses shining. "And you talk a lot of shit."

Her sudden language towards a superior didn't faze the colonel at all. "And you, need a fucking bath before you poison the whole base."

Hange stood there in amazement. How did this man who was indeed quite a bit shorter than her seem so big and intimidating at the moment? She was trying her best not to show weakness but failed when she backed against the metal plane grinning nervously.

He took a step closer. "Ya know. Dirty people like you really piss me off." He sighed before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Oi! W-What do you think y-you're doing?!" She yelled. Levi gave no answer. "Hey!" She yelled louder. Hange was occupying herself by beating the colonels shoulder blades with her calloused fists as she struggled under his grasp.

"You need a bath." Levi said before tossing her into a bathtub fully clothed and turning on the shower head. It was then Hange noticed that he walked all the way across camp carrying her on his back to the shower house, just so she would get clean? What an interesting man. "Don't forget to wash your god forsaken hair." He said tossing a bar of soap over his shoulder before walking out of the room. Hange fumbled with it before catching it in her hands. This was going to be quite the entertaining week indeed.

After about forty five minutes Levi realized is cravat was missing. As he clasped his neck while retracing his steps. "Hange." He mumbled to himself.

The engineer finished bathing herself when a very pissed officer busted though the bathroom doors. "Oi, wheres my cravat? I know you took it."

The engineer was wearing only a bra and underwear, but that didn't bother her. Hell she could be nude and it wouldn't faze her. "Your what?" She raised a brow.

"My cravat…." Hange gave no signs of understanding. "The white thing around my neck." He retorted.

Her eyes widened. "Oh yeah.." She held it up innocently from behind her. It was soaking wet. "You mean this? I thought it was a washcloth."

Levi stopped dead in his tracks. "You took it off my neck, and washed your dirty ass body with my cravat…"

"Well," She brought a finger up to her chin. "Before I give an answer you would need to specify 'Dirty ass' because-"

The colonel cut her off and cornered her against the wall. His eyes narrowed further as he placed both his hands on the wall behind her. "I haven't had anyone piss me off to this degree in years. Do you know what I can do to you?"

Hange leaned forward and purred in his ear. "If it's any consolation your cravat was really soft."

The colonel tried to hide his flustered expression by quickly grabbing his cravat from her grasp. "Tch. Shut the hell up, four eyes.

"Four eyes?!" Hange tested. "Did I just earn a nickname?"

Levi pushed back. "Whatever. Just get cleaned up." He griped before throwing a towel in her face and tromping out the door.

Hange removed the towel from the front of her face only to reveal a rosy tint across her cheeks. She let out a heavy sigh as her glasses reflected a white glare. It's funny how something so simple and meager such as the bronze medallion may or may not have granted her one stupid wish. If she knew it had this ability she would've wished for the wars to be over a long time ago. What the hell was she thinking, that piece of shitty metal couldn't grant wishes. The engineer let out a small laugh at how idiotic she must've sounded.

The idea of home had been somewhat defiled over the past couple of days. Coming from a shitty past, she lived alone with nothing but the companionship of her medical journals, science textbooks, and first class field reports, and for a long time the engineer was content with that. But as of late, going home for her wasn't exactly the sunshine and rainbows it used to be. As Hange glanced at all the things in her office she attempted to find some positives in returning from the war. She wasn't going to miss all the paperwork that crowded her everyday job, or the insane deadlines. She sure as hell wasn't going to miss all of the safety restrictions that where put on her experiments and research, what was the point of those rules anyway? She wasn't going to miss seeing fallen comrades. God only knows how she's survived this long. Then her eyes fell on lap. She was going to miss having Levi around. Despite the past couple of weeks being nothing but sheer annoyance between the two of them Hange really did enjoy being around Levi. Of course she wasn't going to tell him that. Its funny how she never really seemed to care about having no one to go home to until just recently. This idea was one of the few things her mind just couldn't comprehend.

"Oi. Four eyes." Levi poked her forehead. "Hey wake up."

Hange jumped at his touch and shifted on the small couch that sat in her office. She peered up only to see the familiar sight of Levi looming over her. "How the hell did you get in?"

"How the hell did you not see me come in?" He retorted.

The engineer ignored his question and lit a cigarette, the first puff of smoke going right into Levi's face. "What did you come here for?"

"Nothing really. I thought you'd already be gone like everyone else at this point."

She blushed a little. "Awww. Does that mean you came to see me?!" She reached up and put a finger on his nose.

Levi caught her bony wrist between his fingers and pulled her up to a standing position. "Don't be stupid four eyes." He whispered pulling her closer.

Hange gave him a sexy yet insane grin and brought both of her hands up to stoke his dark locks. Her lips teased the cigarette that lay between her teeth as her tongue swirled around it. After a few seconds Levi gave in. Anymore of this godamn torture and he would've turned into an animal. She pulled back looking Levi in the eyes, it drove him crazy. He slowly took the cigarette out of her mouth and dropped it to the floor before his calloused palms grabbed the engineers face slamming his lips into hers, forcing her mouth open with his tongue, Hange's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Levi's tongue explored her mouth. He pressed Hange's back against the wall and wrapped one of Hange's legs around his waist. He pushed down her long thigh high black socks and ran his hand up her inner leg, she moaned against his lips and began woking at the buttons of Levi's shirt, exposing his fit, muscular chest. She anxiously removed his shirt and began to eye his biceps. Levi's hands moved like clockwork traveling in fluid motions all over Hange's body pulling off her long brown overcoat and unbuttoning her white blouse.

The engineers head tilted back. "You seem to have experience with this." She teased clasping her arms around his neck.

"Shut up." Levi ordered before ripping the garment off and kissing her neck.

Their aggressive make out session left the two half dressed and out of breath. Hange found herself in nothing but her underwear. While levi still wore his tan trousers. Hange couldn't even remember when he was able to take her shorts off, she made a mental note to work on undressing him faster when they decided to do this again. They were currently trying to recover on the small couch in Hange's office. The engineer sat normally with her legs crossed while Levi draped his across her lap. The colonel pulled a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket. Putting the paper roll between his lips he brought the lighter up to it.

"Ladies first." Hange said grabbing his hand and guiding it to light her cigarette first.

"You really piss me off shitty glasses."

Hange perked up again. "Is that yet another nickname I hear?"

"It might be." He answered before pulling her down on top of him once more and pressing their lips together.

Hange pulled away. "You wasted another one of my cigarettes…" She sighed.

"I'll waste as many as I have to if it means we get to do this more often." He breathed, and kissed her once more.

The past couple of weeks had significantly changed for Hange, and her boredom had reached its long awaited end. As cliche' as it sounds, maybe wishes can come true. And as far as Hange knew her gratitude was given to that one piece of meager metal, the bronze medallion.

* * *

**AN: By far my longest fanfic posted! Hope ya'll liked it! And as I always say don't forget to review!**


End file.
